Butterflies
by rachcorleone
Summary: “Talvez, eu pudesse beijar você? Para ver como é.” Pierre quase se engasgou com a própria respiração, ele não tinha certeza se David realmente tinha pedido tal coisa. -- Tradução.


**Tradizida em: **08/11/2008

**Autora: **Sophie

**Capítulo Único**

David Desrosiers era um garoto _muito_ bonito.

Pierre não conseguia dizer se ele tinha inveja disso ou não. Ele afundou no balanço, descansando sua cabeça na corda, enquanto observava David fazer sua guirlanda de margaridas no meio do gramado. Ele não era um garoto de verdade, Pierre pensou. Garotos não colhem flores. David gostava de limpar também; durante os raros momentos que ele entrava, ele seguiria a mãe de Pierre com um espanador. Pierre sabia que havia algo estranho sobre aquele menino, desde a primeira a vez que ele veio, mas Pierre gostava disso.

Agora ele percebia que era culpa dos pais. Eles estavam sempre trabalhando, é por isso que David estava por perto o tempo todo.

David era um garoto muito quieto, sempre no jardim, colhendo flores ou rolando na lama. Quando ele partia, ele estaria coberto por manchas da grama e sujeira. Pierre achava que David raramente saia, então ele provavelmente amava quando isso acontecia. Sua pele refletia isso, ela era fantasmagoricamente pálida, contrastando com seus olhos escuros e seu cabelo desleixado.

"Ele realmente deveria cortar o cabelo." A mãe de Pierre tinha dito. "Os pais dele provavelmente não têm tempo, coitadinho." Pierre realmente gostava do cabelo de David, ele era brilhante e escuro, ao contrário do seu, que era brando e lembrava um rato marrom no momento. Pierre queria tocá-lo, mas não queria pedir.

A voz de David raramente era ouvida, ele murmurava 'por favor' e 'obrigado' sempre que precisava de algo, mas nunca falava propriamente, mesmo quando Pierre tentava seu melhor para começar uma conversa. Pierre saiu do balanço e se sentou perto de David, que estava muito entretido com suas margaridas para sequer notar o menino mais velho ao seu lado.

"Como você faz isso?" Pierre perguntou, esperando conseguir uma resposta dessa vez. David pulou em surpresa, seus olhos marrons arregalados e sem piscar atrás de seu cabelo. Pierre esperou por um momento, batendo seu pé contra o chão e dando tempo a David para responder, mas ele não o fez. Pierre suspirou e desistiu, saindo chão e entrando na sua casa.

Da janela de seu quarto, Pierre ainda conseguia ver David, a cabeça curvada para baixo, enquanto ele se concentrava na sua guirlanda. Ele não queria nada além que David falasse com ele e suspirou, enquanto apoiava seu queixo na sua mão, o cotovelo descansando no peitoril da janela. Ele pulou quando ouviu uma batida na porta aberta; era seu irmão, Jay.

"Olhando para a criança estranha novamente?" ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Não." Pierre respondeu rapidamente, balançando sua cabeça.

"Você mente, pirralho." Jay riu. "É quase como se você tivesse uma queda por ele." Pierre mostrou a língua, tentando ignorar o sentimento estranho em seu estômago.

"Eu sequer gosto de _garotas_ desse modo, Jay!"

Jay sorriu afetadamente, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si. Pierre retornou para a janela, observando o sol começar a se pôr, a luz fazendo o cabelo de David brilhar,uma faixa branca brilhando ao redor da sua guirlanda. Pierre ouviu sua mãe chamar David para dentro e observou quando seu rosto caiu. Aquela criança realmente nasceu para estar lá fora, ele raramente saia do jardim, às vezes, você poderia confundi-lo com um enfeite de jardim.

Minutos mais tarde, a mãe de Pierre entrou no quarto dele, com David ao seu lado. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para baixo, olhando para seus pés, ainda apertando firmemente sua guirlanda.

"O pai de David está atrasado." A mãe de Pierre disse. "Desde que vocês são quase da mesma idade, você acha que pode tomar conta dele, enquanto eu cozinho, Pierre?"

Pierre concordou silenciosamente, ele nunca teve David no seu quarto antes e se sentia estranhamente nervoso sobre ele estar ali. Sua mãe sorriu agradecida, deixando David onde ele estava. Ele olhou para cima, fixamente para Pierre, sem piscar e com olhos arregalados. Pierre se sentiu um pouco preocupado com ele lhe olhando desse modo.

"Você pode parar?" ele pergunta. David pisca rapidamente em choque, direcionando sua sonda de volta para seus tênis cobertor de grama.

"Desculpe." Ele disse. Pierre estava surpreso. Essa era a primeira vez que David falava mais alto que um sussurro.

"Você pode se sentar, sabe?" Pierre gesticulou na direção da sua cama. David balançou a cabeça e arrastou os pés lentamente, antes de se sentar. Pierre rolou sua língua ao redor de sua boca, incerto sobre o que dizer. Ele não sabia realmente do que David gostava, então não havia realmente algo com que se construir uma conversa. David começou a brincar com um fio no botão de seu short, sua guirlanda de margaridas descansando ao lado de sua perna. Pierre olhou ao redor do quarto, tentando encontrar algo que pudesse ocupar à ambos.

Em cima da sua TV, ele percebeu o seu novo vídeo, _De Volta Ao Futuro_. Seu pai o havia levado para assistir à esse filme quando ele saiu no cinema no ano anterior. Pierre o amara e ficou muito animado quando ganhou a fita no seu aniversário. Ele pulou para fora da cama e agarrou a caixa.

"Quer assistir?" ele perguntou. David olhou a capa duvidosamente, Michael J. Fox parado na frente de um carro com fogo correndo atrás de suas pernas e um olhar preocupado em seu rosto não diziam exatamente coelhos fofos e final feliz.

"Sobre o que é?"

"Esse cientista, que transforma um DeLorean numa máquina do tempo." Pierre encolheu os ombros, tirando a fita da capa, colocando esta última perto de David, que a pegou e leu a contra-capa com olhos levemente cerrados. Pierre deslizou a fita para dentro do VCR, ligou a televisão e pressionou o play.

"Não seria realmente legal poder voltar no tempo?" Pierre perguntou, se virando para David, que estava em silêncio pelos últimos cinco minutos, não que isso fosse novidade.

"Yeah, acho que sim." David respondeu, os olhos nunca abandonando a tela. Mais alguns minutos de filme, apenas depois da cena em que a namorada de Marty, Jennifer, apareceu, David ofegou levemente.

"O que foi?" Pierre perguntou, parando o filme por um momento.

"Eles se beijaram!" David sussurrou, como se isso fosse a coisa mais horrível e nojenta de todo o mundo.

"E daí? As pessoas se beijam o tempo todo, não é grande coisa." David piscou algumas vezes, correndo seu olhar ao redor do quarto.

"Você já beijou alguém, Pierre?" Pierre deu a ele um olhar vazio, se sentindo embaraçado por ter sido questionado sobre tal coisa. Ele tinha apenas sete anos e ele sabia com certeza de que ele _não_ gostava de garotas.

"Não." Ele murmurou. "E você?" David riu um pouquinho, suas bochechas corando.

"Não, eu não saberia por onde começar."

"Parece ser bem simples." Pierre refletiu. "Você tem que apenas, eu não sei, fazer assim com os lábios..." Pierre fez uma careta, como um peixe, sugando muito suas bochechas, o que fez David rir, quase rolando no seu lado.

"Você está engraçado." Pierre sorriu, seu peito parecendo um pouco apertado depois de ouvir a risada de David. Ele se sentia estranho, ele nunca tinha se sentido desse modo antes; seu estômago parecia que estava dando saltos mortais dentro do seu corpo.

"Borboletas." Sua mãe tinha chamado isso. Pierre, geralmente, tinha essa sensação quando estava nervoso, mas ele não estava se sentindo nervosos absolutamente; mais animado do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele se sentia bem. Com a risada de David, seu sorriso e a maneira como ele afastava o cabelo do rosto de vez em quando.

"Entretanto, aposto que beijos são bons." David disse, inclinando sua cabeça para um lado e olhando para a parede, a qual tinha um pôster dos Looney Tunes pendurado.

"Yeah, provavelmente." Pierre concordou. Houve um estranho silêncio no quarto, o ar parecia grosso e pesado, adicionado à sensação doente no estômago de Pierre.

"Talvez, eu pudesse beijar você? Para ver como é." Pierre quase se engasgou com a própria respiração, ele não tinha certeza se David realmente tinha pedido tal coisa.

"O quê? Você é um garoto! _Eu sou_ um garoto, nós não podemos fazer isso!" os olhos de Pierre estavam tão arregalados que David estava temeroso que eles pudessem cair.

"E?" David murmurou. "Minha irmã disse que você beija pessoas que você gosta e eu _acho_ que meio que gosto de você."

"Mas, mas..." Pierre estava em choque; a perspectiva de uma garota querendo beijá-lo era amedrontadora, imagine um garoto. Ele tinha sete anos e não devia estar precisando pensar, ou sequer se _preocupando_ com tais coisas. David estava mordendo seu lábio, claramente embaraçado e cheio de arrependimento. Pierre se sentiu mal, ele queria fugir, chorar e dizer sim tudo ao mesmo tempo. Seu jovem cérebro não podia agüentar isso.

"Não importa." David sussurrou, se virando para sair da cama, mas Pierre segurou seu pulso antes que ele pudesse sair.

"Está tudo bem." Pierre disse, desviando seu olhar, então olhando para David novamente. "Sua irmã está certa, você tem que beijar pessoas de quem você gosta. Minha mãe diz que não importa de quem você gosta, seu coração decide essas coisas, certo?" David concordou, confuso pelo pequeno discurso prematuro de Pierre. "Eu gosto de você também, suponho." Pierre soltou o braço de David e desviou o olhar. "Então, não importa se somos dois garotos." David concordou novamente. "Então, eu posso te beijar, mas apenas uma vez."

David jogou suas pernas para o lado da cama de Pierre, pronto para partir novamente, mas Pierre se levantou e se moveu para frente dele, então ele não conseguiria ir. David parecia nervoso, e Pierre também, mas isso não o parou. Ele umedeceu seus lábios gentilmente, e se inclinou na direção de David, fechando seus olhos, por que ele estava apenas _esse_ nervoso. A respiração de David foi presa assim que os lábios de Pierre encontraram os dele. Nenhum deles se movendo ou respirando.

Logo, Pierre se afastou, sugando os próprios lábios para dentro de sua boca até que não pudessem mais ser vistos.

"Isso foi... Legal?" David cochichou.

"Yeah." Pierre respondeu. "Foi."

Passos puderam ser ouvidos no lado de fora do quarto, e a mãe de Pierre logo estava na porta, olhando os garotos duvidosamente. Pierre se virou para ela e sorriu, era forçado, mas o rosto dela logo retornou para sua expressão normal.

"David, seu pai chegou, querido."

"Ok." Ele sussurrou, saindo da cama. "Tchau, Pierre."

"Yeah, tchau."

David partiu com a mãe de Pierre, deixando Pierre sozinho em seu quarto. Ele se sentou em sua cama, respirando pesadamente. Ele não se arrependia do que tinha feito, mas ele se sentia estranho sobre isso. Ele sabia que era estranho gostar de outro garoto e se alguém descobrisse sobre o 'beijo', ele seria motivo de chacota e piadinhas pelo resto da vida, então ele disse a si mesmo que nunca mais faria isso novamente; ele seria o melhor amigo de David, apenas isso. No fundo de sua mente, ele secretamente mal podia esperar para que David voltasse.

Pierre sabia que não devia tê-lo beijado, ele sabia que era estranho e, talvez... _Não natural_, mas ele gostou disso e ele queria isso, ele sabia.

E esse pensamento o assustou mais do que qualquer coisa.


End file.
